


I Have To Go And Leave You Alone

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Love, Original Character Death(s), Romance, TV Show, bethyl, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have to go, I have to go, I have to go<br/>And leave you alone"</p><p>--What was running through Beth's head. (Beth's perspective)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have To Go And Leave You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I heavily recommend you turn on the song "Goodbye" by Avril before reading this, as this is a fanfiction based specifically on that song. I also know Daryl's eyes aren't brown but the song says brown, so just ignore that.  
> Otherwise I have nothing else to say, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy!

**"I can't hide**  
**Can't hide"**

Boots crunched on twigs and dried leaves as she ran. The only noise that filled her ears, other than the crunching of leaves and twigs, was the exhausted panting both she and Daryl let out. Her feet burned. She felt as if she was running on fire. Of course if she was running on fire like this with not much of an effect then she would've claimed herself invincible. But she was just Beth Greene. And Beth Greene was nowhere near invincible. She was just a stupid little girl and now she was just another problem for Daryl.

**"Can't hide what has come"**

As her blue orbs caught Daryl's she felt her breath catch in her throat. She also felt herself quickly gasping for the air that had cruelly exited her lungs against her will. _He's got to feel it too_ , she thought, _I can't be the only one_. When she had first looked into Daryl's eyes for the first time it wasn't anything special. He was just another human surviving this hell of world. But, now when she looked into his eyes she seen something she had never seen before. Something so unfamiliar. Then she felt something there. Something that had never been there before. Something unusually weird. Surprisingly, she welcomed it.

**"I have to go, I have to go, I have to go**  
**And leave you alone"**

As she pulled her knees up comfortably to her chest she let out a small sigh. Tears burned her eyes and her stomach churned, but only for a second. She knew she wasn't strong. She knew she would be gone soon. It hurt. It killed her inside to know it wouldn't be long until she was gone. With all that worry and hurt she found comfort. If she was to die right at that moment she wouldn't have cared. All she cared about at this peaceful moment was that she got to finally understand Daryl Dixon. And to her that was something special. It was something that she could guarantee no one had done before. So when she lulled her head smoothly and turned to Daryl she let a small smile tug at her lips, and she knew for a fact that it wasn't a fake smile. Then she easily let the words slip out as smooth as silk, " You're going to miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon."

**"But always know, always know, always know**  
**That I love you so**  
**I love you so**  
**I love you so, oh"**

She could feel him lingering over her. It would've been impossible not to. Daryl Dixon was not someone that could go unnoticed. She had been favoring her ankle. For she and Daryl both knew why. As she lightly applied weight to her ankle she rolled back onto the heel of her good foot and unwillingly let out a shriek of pain. Daryl instantly stepped forward, eagerly allowing his muscular frame to support her small, petite one. She looked at him guiltily. The last thing she wanted was to be an even more dead weight. It was bad enough that she could barely use a crossbow. He didn't seem to mind though because without hesitation he lowered himself. " What are you doing?" Beth asked with confusion as she took a small step back, furrowing her pale eyebrows. " Get on." Beth had to literally bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing. She attempted to weave her small body around his to see the smirk that had to have been obviously playing on his face. " You can't be serious?" She said, though it seemed more like a question. Daryl Dixon would never give anyone a piggy back ride. Her boot crunched on a few leaves as she took another step back as he turned his head in her direction. " Yeah. C'mon. It's a serious piggy back ride." Then he bent his knees again and lowered himself. Beth's face flushed before she stepped forward and lightly pressed the palm of her hands against his shoulders. With a small grunt and much effort she lifted her weight onto his back. She giggled as he stood as straight as he could with her on her back. If she wouldn't have pressed her face into his shoulder to stifle her giggles she could've sworn she would've told him she loved him right there and then.

**"Goodbye, brown eyes**  
**Goodbye for now**  
**Goodbye, sunshine**  
**Take care of yourself"**

As she sat in that hospital all she could think about was Daryl Dixon. He had been in such a dark place. Had she changed him? The words never exactly came out of his mouth but that wasn't surprising. Daryl had never been good at expressing his feelings through words. That was all she could think about while she was at that hospital. Her time with Daryl. Those beautiful eyes that she found herself dying to look into at least one more time. Where was he right now? Was he taking good care of himself? Hope sparked in her heart. Perhaps he found Rick and the others. Every night at the hospital she prayed to her God that she still throughly believed in that Daryl would reunite with Rick and the group. Even if she didn't. All she wanted was what was best for Daryl. He would be the last man standing and she knew that. The strangers at the hospital would ask about Daryl. They wouldn't ask about him specifically, but they'd ask about the 'guy' she claimed to have once been with. Every time they asked she would share no details. These people were cruel and they used others to get what they wanted. They didn't deserve to know a single thing about the Daryl Dixon that Beth had and still did look up to. The Daryl Dixon that Beth Greene had come to care so much about.

**"I have to go, I have to go, I have to go**  
**And leave you alone**  
**But always know, always know, always know**  
**That I love you so,**  
**I love you so, oh**  
**I love you so, oh"**

Leaving Daryl was the last thing Beth wanted to do. She had been cruelly taken from him against her will. She didn't worry though. For Beth knew that Daryl would live. Somehow she had managed to get to him. She didn't know how she did it but it caused her to began to feel that maybe she wasn't just a simple nobody but perhaps a somebody. Daryl had earned a special place in her heart and maybe, just maybe she had earned a spot in his as well. Perhaps Beth had never truly known what love was. She thought she did considering she had boyfriends. However the more and more she got to thinking she began to think that maybe it wasn't love that she felt for Zach or Jimmy but, perhaps something else mistaken for love. What she felt for Daryl was understandably different from what she felt for Zach and Jimmy. Her heart longed for Daryl. It was strange. She couldn't pinpoint what the feeling was and it bothered her. What she felt didn't make any sense. For some reason she felt bonded to Daryl. She felt as if she couldn't live without him, which of course wasn't literal considering she was now living without him. Could it, just maybe be actual love?

**"La lullaby**  
**Distract me with your eyes**  
**La lullaby**  
**la lullaby**  
**Help me sleep tonight"**

Every night Beth closed her eyes the memories she had with Daryl played through her head every night before sleep finally engulfed her. Not a night went by that her mind didn't linger on her moments with Daryl. She remembered how she sang to Daryl that night. She had sung him to sleep and then afterwards she had crept over to the coffin and admired his peaceful face. He looked so calm and so at peace that she thought for a second that perhaps he never really did hate her singing, but just led her believe he did. She had then gently ran her small, pale fingers through his thick, unruly hair. On instinct his eyes flung open and he jumped up, muscles tightened. Beth's eyes lingered on him as she watched his large muscles ripple under his sun-tanned skin. Her eyes met his and she felt at peace, just like she did every time she looked into those eyes. With a gentle smile she leaned closer and his eyes softened, as if they were two souls in a crowded room she whispered, " You can't sleep through supper."

**"La lullaby (la lullaby, la lullaby)**  
**I have to go**  
**I have to go**  
**I have to go**  
**And leave you alone"**

Beth had prayed to God every night for Daryl to find Rick and the others, but on her last night at the hospital she prayed for God to at least let her see Daryl's face one last time. Though, this one she didn't know if it would go answered as the other one had. When she first saw his face she sent a quick thank you to God quietly in her head. Her whole world stilled and she wanted to smile but she couldn't bring her lips to smile. By the way he was staring at her she could tell he was just as happy to see her. He stared at her so intently it made her blush. She felt special. Had Daryl ever looked at someone the way he was looking at her? He looked at her as if she was the only girl he had ever laid eyes upon. He stared at her as if she was his main priority, and perhaps she was. No one had ever stared at her the way he was, she felt herself forgetting how to breath. She found herself eager to touch him, squeeze his hand in hers and never let go, beg him for another 'serious piggyback ride', but she knew she was being selfish. She knew what she needed to do and she knew she couldn't change her mind, it was too late to. When it was her turn for the exchange she breathed heavily. She was grateful at how well she held her head as she approached her family, given after all she had been through. How would they feel knowing that their Beth Greene had actually killed a living human. Perhaps they would never know. That was if her plan went as she assumed it would. Rick planted a soft kiss to the top of her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and steered her towards Daryl who eagerly waited for her presence near him. He placed his hand on her shoulder once she had left Rick's grip and pulled her into his personal bubble that he had refused let anyone enter for such a long time. Her heart pained because she and he both knew that he wanted to do so much for than just touch her shoulder but they knew for now this was going to have to do. Beth sighed with relief as the group began to head out. For a second, one second she began to actually believe that everything was going to be fine. Dawn didn't say a word and that meant Beth wasn't going to have to go through with her plan. That was until they were almost to the door and Dawn spoke up, demanding that Noah stay with her or they didn't have a deal. Beth felt betrayed but deep down she wasn't surprised and she had seen this coming. Dawn had thought she could read Beth, but that was where she was wrong. For it was Beth who had read Dawn. Dawn was no friend, and Beth knew that for a fact, no matter how much Dawn attempted to get Beth to believe she wanted to be her friend. It was time to put the plan into motion. The plan that Beth didn't necessarily want to do but knew she needed to do. She just hoped Daryl would understand her reasoning behind this. Honestly, Beth didn't really know what she was going to do until she did it. She knew that she wanted Dawn to feel pain the way she felt it, the way Noah and so many others felt it thanks to Dawn. After she hugged Noah and neared Dawn she struggled for the right words to say. There was so much she wanted to say, but so little time. So at last she settled for four little words that easily summed up everything she wanted to say; " I get it now." And then without hesitation she jabbed the pair of scissors she had pulled out from her cast into Dawn's chest. On instinct, Dawn's hand flew up and her finger grasped the trigger of her gun. And before that bullet had went through her head she prayed for two things; Noah to be free and Daryl to be the last man standing.


End file.
